


Five People John Hopes Never to be Stuck in a Transporter/Broken Down Jumper With Ever Again

by sian1359



Series: Five Things Prompts [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Things comment fic; from prompt set 103</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People John Hopes Never to be Stuck in a Transporter/Broken Down Jumper With Ever Again

1) Bates. John knows every time Bates sees him, Bates is wishing to God that it had been Sumner who came back with John's desiccated body and not the other way around, just as John's wishing Teyla had broken the smug bastard's jaw. The only time Bates shows John any respect is when they're fighting -- the enemy or about Teyla and the rest of the Athosians. But John isn't interested in fighting -- or in forcing Bates' respect, so the two hours and seventeen minutes they're stuck waiting for McKay to get the transporter system working, they don't say a single word to one another.

 

2) Halling. When he's just Jinto's dad or an Athosian hunter/trader, Halling's a great guy. But every time Halling comes over to Atlantis, he turns into a religious fanatic and John had had enough of those back on Earth. Only, even the Fundamentalists had started looking good despite ranting about the Great Satan or how homosexuals would burn in Hell sometime during hour three trapped in a transporter with Halling. Who refused to believe that John didn't have any insights or words of blessing to pass on just because one of John's ancestors had interacted with one of Halling's _Ancestors_.

 

3) Elizabeth. While Liz had earned John's respect, loyalty and friendship even before they'd left for Atlantis, and afterward she'd turned into the best damn CO he'd ever served with, she was a meddler at heart, always looking to build bridges and tear down fences, even when John liked the divides he'd created. Spending even fifteen minutes locked in a transporter with her, unable to escape using one of the convenient reason both he and McKay kept on hand to be able to avoid one of those talks: such as how he needed to get along with Bates, or how she was looking to him and McKay for examples on integration instead of division between their respective commands. During that one, fifteen minutes had seemed like fifteen hours.

 

4) Ronon. Everyone had heard how Rodney was the claustrophobic one on John's team, just like they knew all about Rodney's allergies or his vast intelligence. After five hours stuck with Ronon and two stacks of ammo crates they'd been moving in a malfunctioning transporter put that to rest, however, as Rodney had nothing on Ronon being trapped in a ten by ten closet with three by three of it missing. It took John nearly five weeks after that to get over his own bout of claustrophobia.

 

5) Rodney. Stuck in a transporter didn't work, because Rodney was still the one everyone called, plus Rodney had this thing about someone else solving problems or saving him, while John had the big problem of possibly being overheard. Trapped in a puddlejumper didn't really work either,  thanks to Rodney's PTSD over his and Griffin's time, plus it being rare when it was just the two of them. Of the couple of times it had just been Rodney and him, Rodney had either been too panicked or stressed -- or too busy -- to cooperate with John's ideas for a little stress relief.


End file.
